Teen Titans (Vol 4) 2
Synopsis for "Underground and Overwhelmed" Captured by N.O.W.H.E.R.E., Kid Flash occupies himself by drawing The Flash Symbols all over the walls with a piece of chalk. He's been in communication with a boy named Danny in the cell next door, and pretending that he has a plan for escape, but really, he's got nothing. In Hollywood, Tim Drake, wonders why N.O.W.H.E.R.E. seems to have given up on capturing, corrupting, or killing Cassie Sandsmark after their failed attempt to catch her the day before. He wonders why they haven't figured out her name and address yet, if he managed to do it. Elsewhere, Zaniel Templar and Doctor Caitlin Faichild observe the being that they call Superboy, and debate whether it is safe to release him. Doctor Caitlin Faichild worries that he might kill someone in his current fragile state, but Zaniel Templar is unconcerned by that potentiality. Cassie is unimpressed with what she perceives as Tim's attempts to impress her, but allows him to spend the night on her couch anyway. Tim is impressed by the collection of apparently stolen artifacts in Cassie's house, disbelieving that she might have stolen them all herself. Cassie comments that they might get along better if she knew his real name. Unfortunately, Tim can't allow her to know it lest she make connections between his identity and those of his mentors. Before leaving him to sleep on the couch, Cassie remarks that Tim is a good guy, thanking him for saving her. Tim is disappointed, thinking he's blown his chance at actually getting somewhere with her. The next morning, Tim checks the news on his laptop, finding a story about sightings a man-sized insect. After viewing footage of a witness's statements, Tim tracks her down at a clothing store. She introduces herself as Claudia, and he spares little time in revealing that he knows she is covering for the being called "Skitter". Claudia admits that the creature is her sister Celine, and that something has happened to her. Unfortunately, Claudia has already told some government agents about her sister. In the sewers under the George C. Page Museum, a thug in the employ of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. is searching for Skitter. He is suddenly surprised by Red Robin, who admits that he only spoke aloud because he felt bad about kicking someone in the back of the head without warning the day before. Before long, Tim is surprised by the fact that the thug is accompanied by his brother, and they seem to be able to teleport through each others' bodies. As it turns out, there is a third brother who has already discovered Celine's location, and the two fighting with Red Robin teleport away. Tim follows, not unexpectedly finding that Skitter has completely subdued all three brothers. He cannot mask his horror at the sight of her, and she seems predisposed to attack him, spewing corrosive goo at him. Fortunately, Cassie shows up, having followed him, and throws a punch that knocks Skitter unconscious. Cassie states that they are now even, and makes for to leave, but Tim warns that with each metahuman teen that N.O.W.H.E.R.E. captures, they get stronger, and the danger to people like he and Cassie increases. Cassie pretends that she doesn't care, telling him to lose her number as she walks away. Tim senses that he is beginning to develop feelings for her, and is disappointed that she has left him alone. He wonders how he will get Celine out of the sewers safely. Back in Kid Flash's Cell, he finally decides to make his escape, using his ball and chain as a weapon against the guards in tandem with his speed. Passing by Danny's Cell, he is confused to find it empty, and carries on. He is distracted by a blinding light coming from another cell labelled "Solstice". Looking in, he sees a girl in apparent pain, screaming for help. Appearing in "Underground and Overwhelmed" Featured Characters *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Supporting Characters *Solstice *Bunker (Mentioned Only) *Skitter (First Appearance) *Danny The Street Villains *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. **Superboy (Conner Kent) **Doctor Caitlin Faichild **Zaniel Templar **Thrice (First Appearance) Other Characters *Claudia Patterson (Single Appearance) Locations *'Antarctica' **The Colony **'Hollywood' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Tim Drake wears a shirt with a Green Lantern Symbol on it. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/teen-titans-2011/teen-titans-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_4_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/teen-titans-underground-and-overwhelmed/37-299505/ Teen Titans (Vol 4) 02